The Crest Of Light and Hope Part 1
by ever Blue
Summary: T.K is falling in love. Will he tell her. Where is Gatomon and Patamon


I don't own digamon.

Today the degidestined were going to the Digital world for the first time in almost two months. They all could not wait to see there friend again they were all in the computer lab the old and the new degidestined all but two people were there. The two people how were missing were Kari and T.K. "Were are T.K. are Kari?" asked Tai to the group. No one knew where they were.

Then the door opened to reveal T.K and Kari. "Sorry we're late our teacher kept the whole Math class late." 

"O.K lets get going to the digital world." Davis said happily.

They opened the portal and were then in the digital world. Everthing looked different in some way that no one could explain. Then the digamon finally showed there face. They all were met by there digamon. All but T.K and Kari The two asked the same question at the same time "Were are Patamon and Gatomon?" Then all feel silent the first word they heard was Agumon.

"T.K. and Kari we have some bad news?" Kira starts to cry at the word bad news. The whole group start to look at each other. Then T.K gave Kira a hug. "Please tell us what happened to Gatomon and Patamon." Kari cried, and T.K couldn't no talk.

Agumon started to tell the story. "We'll it happened almost a week ago. All of use were talk and having a great time intel this cloud came over us it was black I couldn't explain one bit. Well Gatomon and Patagon could sense the evil of this spirit because of them being angel type digimon. They told us to run we had to because if it we did not it would drain us of all our energy. So we ran as fast as we could to get out of this place. We ran for about twenty minutes and we didn't see Patamon or Gatomon in back of us. So we stopped and rested for five or so minutes and then there was no sign of them anywhere. So we went back and they were not there. We look ever were and asked alot of digamon if they had seen them they said they had no seen any in the last few days and so we looked for two more days with no sign of them any where. That is what happened." With that Kari started to sob. She could no help it. Then T.K. started to do some thing no one thought would ever happen. "I am going to kill the digamon who is reasonable for this." Kari started to run off and T.K ran after her.

T.K went running after Kari. She had gone deep into the woods. T.K finally found Kari sitting under a tree crying and crying. Then T.K understood why they were there. This was the place that they first met in the digital world. "Kari I know you are up set but we have to go look for Gatomon and Patamon!" Kari started to cry and said "T.K I already know were they are. "What then why did you run off?" "Because I have been having nightmares for a week now. They all started when Gatomon and Patamon were taken. "T.K had the same look on his face as Kari. "I have been have dreams to they were horrible and Patamon and Gatomon.." We have to leave and tell the others. And we can not take the other or all is lost come on Kari we have to go tell the others what has happened to the other. If our dream after a look into the further then we are in big trouble." Then they started off to camp to tell the others.

At the same time the others started to set up camp this was going to be a long day. "I so sorry about not staying and fight with Patamon and Gatomon, Tai." " Thats all right I know it is not your fault but we have to start looking for them as soon as T.K and Kari get back." About twenty minutes later T.K and Kari came running out of breath and scared as any person could possibly be.They ran up to Tai and said "Get every one together ran and met us at the camp fire in five minutes."The two walked over to the and waited for the group.

Then Kari started to say "We know were Gatomon and Patamon are but you can not help us go and get then." T.K started to talk but Tai interrupted say "We are a group and we are going to stay together no matter what happens." Then for the fist time Kari yelled "I am not a little stupid girl any more you can not tell me what to do and you are not even my real brother so don't tell me what to do." "Am your real brother what are you talking about." " I was adopted I heard you, Mom, and Dad talking about it.I am not your sister so why don't you leave me alone." With that every one started at each other. Then T.K and Kari started to tell the story."O.K let me explain what we are talking about we have been friend forever but we have to do this by our selves. We are the only ones in the group that can see into the further we can only see a week before it happens. When Gatomon and Patamon were taken we started to have horrible dream. They were about how Gatomon and Patamon were taken by the hell angel or with you might think of the evil angel of darkness. Kari being the Crest of light and have the angel of light can go to see through the darkness and I being the Crest of Hope and having the angel of Hope can help find away to get into what even trouble. We get into. I mean it when I say that you can not come with us. This is a warning if you try to come after us with out e-mail us first there is a one-hundred percent chance that all of you will die and then if we don't make it with is very possible that there will be no way to save earth from the evil digamon." " I would like to say one thing before I go I know more about every one on this circle than you will ever know about your selves in your whole life. It is very likely that we will come back very different I wanted to tell everyone one other thing there is a very likely chance that I will die even if I don't go the reason that I am telling you this is be-be cause I will not live if Gatomon die and T.K will not live if Patamon dies because it is a link that keeps us together if I don't see you again I want you to know that I will miss each and every one of you so much. If we come back evil we have lost if we do I want you to fight us with all the power. Tai promise me you will not let us be evil I would frather die a thousand horrible deaths.""We will leave tomorrow morning.

That night T.K could not sleep he was to up set about what happened to Patamon and If Kari was going to be ok.He could not help but look at Kari. 'I told I cared about her month ago. But when he looked at her and tried to think of a way to take to her but he did not know how to tell her. Maybe tomorrow morning.It would let some good happen to them. With this T.K fell asleep?

Will T.K tell Kari his feeling for her? Will they find Patamon and Gatomon? Will Tai follow them? And is Gatomon and Patamon OK? Find out in chapter 2.


End file.
